The most unexpected love
by inezg7167
Summary: Butch saves Blossom from being raped by a fellow classmate and helps her through her ordeal while trying to hide his feelings. Soon Blossom starts to have the same feelings but this isn't happily ever after, at least not yet!


The most unexpected love: Chapter One

I was sitting on my couch watching T.V. with my kids, Beck and Bailee. Beck is the oldest he's 15 and has taupe brown eyes and light brown hair. Bailee is the youngest, she's 13 and tan brow eyes and light brown hair. People think me and my wife adopted them because they look nothing like us. I have forest green eyes and midnight black hair. My wife has cotton candy pink eyes and orange/red hair. By the way my name is Butch Jojo and my wife is Blossom Utonium, well Blossom Jojo now. Yeah, I know didn't expect that! Anyway moving on. While we were wating T.V. the power went out.

"Daddy what happened to the T.V.?" Bailee asked "The power went out sweety let me see if I can fix it." I said to her "I don't think you can dad, the whole block is out." Beck said "Damn, well I'll be right back with flas lights." I said walking into the kitchen. When I came back Bailee was punching Becks arm looking mad. "What's wrong Bailee?" I asked her as she sat next to me on the couch away from Beck. "Beck scared me by putting a fake bug in my hair!" she said in a mad voice I gave Beck a smack in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?!" he yelled, rubbing his head "For scaring your sister. Now what do you two want to do?" I asked looking from Beck to Bailee. "I want to hear how you and mom fell in love." Bailee said with a smile I smiled back. "Eww, NO! I don't want to hear that!" Beck said with a disgusted face. I just chuckle and say "It's not just lovey dovey stuff there's a lot of action and bad words." I said with a smirk knowing he would like that. "Ok, why not. I've never heard it before." he said trying not to look excited. "Yes! tell us daddy!" Bailee said happily "Ok, I guess it really started on that Wednsday your mom was with uncle Brick and auntie Berzerk in the library...

Junior year of high school- Blossom sat down chatting with one of her best friends Berzerk. The two girls were waiting on their third friend to show up. Brick was usualy late to meet them for lunch, but they didn't mind this was their girl time. As the girls wait they start talking.

"Bloss if you don't want to go on the date, don't." Berzerk said to her upset friend. "But Bea, I have to. You know I'm trying to re-build my relationship with Buttercup and she set up the date" Blossom said defeated "Bloss, It's not your falt that your bond is broken. It's hers, she can't accept that you and Bubbles are hanging with the RRB and me. She still thinks we're _evil_." she said, saying evil dramatically. "I know but she isn't willing to try, so I have to." Blossom said sounding disappointed. "I guess, hey there's Brick lets ask him. Brick over here!" she yelled "Hey babe, Hey Blossy! What we talk'in 'bout?" he asked "Do you think that it's fair that Bloss has to go on a date with a _Jerk_ just to please Buttercup so they can have their bond back?" she asked "Well, I'm the only one trying!" Blossom defended "No, I don't think she should do that, but she is right. Buttercup isn't trying to fix their bond. So she's kinda stuck going out with...?" he asked "Tom Jackson" Blossom answered "More like Tom Jack_ass_!" Berzerk said mad "Ouch, poor Blossy." Brick said with a pitied look. "I know poor me! But I have to." Blossom groaned and buried her head in her arms. Just then the bell rang. "Well we have class see you later Bloss!" they said and left. "I guess I'll practice my music for free block." Blossom said to herself, walking to the music room.

Butch was bord walking through the halls, he was looking for something to do during his free block. Then he heard music and decided to go listen to it. As he walked closer he could see that it was Blossom playing so he stayed quiet listening.

**"Walk Away"**  
_**Blossom got to the guitar and started playing. Butch watched as she went to the mic and started singing.**_

You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh

_**As Butch watch her he remembered why he has a crush on her.**_

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

_**The crush started when she stood up for him to Buttercup and then healed his cuts and bruises she gave him**_.

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

_**He though she was a beautiful and tough girl. Not to girly or to boyish. Just right and perfect in his opinion. **_

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

_**He loved the way she sang and danced. She was Just so grassful in everything she did.**_

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

_**She didn't look half bad eather. She has the perfect body to him.**_

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

_**As she started to end the song he started to come out of his hiding spot.**_

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away

Once Blossom was done Butch started clapping, which made Blossom jump.

"Nice Pinkie, you play'in that next consert?" Butch asked smirking "Butch! You scared the shit outta me! And yes I am!" Blossom said trying to calm down. "Ha, sorry. So what's bother'in you?" Butch asked with a raised eyebrow. She signed and went to sit at the edge of the stage patting the spot next to her. Butch went and sat down next to her. Blossom put her head on his shoulder causing him to blush, but he was quick to hide it. "You know me too well Butch." she said signing again. Butch put his arm around her waist pulling her a little closer and said "So are you going to tell me?" She blushed a little and said "I'm going on a date Buttercup set up for me to try and get our bond back, but the date is with a jerk." She said with a sad vioce. Butch scowled when she said the word _date_ and asked "Who's the jerk?" "Tom Jackson." she answered with a srunched up face. "Ahh, Jackass," he said a little upset "he's on the swim team and he's a big jerk." "It's not really the date that's bugging me, it's him. Everytime i see or think about him I get a bad feeling." she said looking unconfortable "What kind of bad feeling?" he asked concerned "The feeling I get right before HIM comes, but worse. Like he is going to do something bad to just me." she said looking a little scared. Butch hugged her, and when he let go he asked "Why don't you just tell Buttercup?" "I did, she said it's just nerves, but it's not." she said. Butch stayed quiet thinking. then his eyes lit up and he said "Bloss, you got me on speed dial right?" she nodded "Then if you get thet feeling or something starts to happen call me and I'll go get you." he said smiling. She smiled back and hugger him saying "Thanks Butch your the Best!" "The dates tomorrow right?" he asked hiding the blush he got from her hug. "Yeah at 7, so if anything happens I'll call you." she said. Then the bell rang. They said their goodbyes and went to class. The rest of the day was uneventful.

**Hope you like it! Please give me your opinions! I don't own the ppgs, the rrbs, or the song! P.S. Teaching of love will continue just a little writers block on that one and would like ideas!*Inez*XD!**


End file.
